Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods for semiconductor device design. More particularly, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to integrated circuits including dual-sided silicon integrated passive devices.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated passive devices (IPDs) include silicon die that carry passive devices such as capacitors and inductors for integration into a circuit system. Similar to all other silicon chips, these are typically built on one side of a silicon wafer. An active surface of the IPD contains all interconnects necessary for connecting from the outside world to the passive device on the chip.
For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an embodiment of a current integrated circuit 100 including an integrated passive device 110. Typical integrated circuit 100 includes die 120 coupled to a redistribution layer 130 (RDL) and a first set of electrical conductors 140 coupled to the RDL on a side opposing the coupled die. The RDL 130 may include conductors 150 coupling the die 120 and/or the IPD 110 to the first set of electrical conductors 140. The integrated circuit may include an encapsulant 160 formed from an insulating material. The IPD 110 may be coupled to a substrate (e.g., RDL 130), through a single side of the IPD, adjacent die 120 (e.g., as depicted in FIG. 1). The IPD 110 may also be coupled to a substrate (e.g., RDL 130), through a single side of the IPD, on a side opposite the side the die 120 is coupled to the substrate (e.g., as depicted in FIG. 2). The IPD having electrical conductors on only one side of the passive device may limit the design options.